


If we're going to hell, might as well have fun.

by pravusprince (son0fshadows)



Category: The Chronicles Of Vladimir Tod - Heather Brewer
Genre: ??? i think. im pretty sure yeah, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Forgive Me, Infidelity, M/M, also im pretty sure i should add this one:, joss is still with meredith technically, lol i am going to hell good bye, poor taunting and joss cant always take himself seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3987544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/son0fshadows/pseuds/pravusprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I want you, Joss," Vlad rasped into his ear, lowering his hands to skate down his friend's sides, causing another shiver to run through him.</p>
<p>"How do want me, hm?" Joss almost laughed at the way he sounded, like they were in some ancient 1950's romance novel, but kept his composure. "Because I think I'd like to have you right here against this wall, until you're shaking and begging for me."<br/>-<br/>Joss and Vlad get up to a little... fun. Yeah, fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If we're going to hell, might as well have fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I have found nothing for this pairing and it makes me sad right down to my black little shriveled up soul, so I fucking wrote some porn. That's always the way to fix it. JUST WRITE SOME PORN!

Joss shoved Vlad up against the wall, smirking just a little at the hiss of displeasure the half-vampire gave in response. Vlad made no move to retaliate though, which made him curious. Not that he was complaining. He didn't want Vlad to get back at him, this wasn't really meant to be harsh or cruel. Just... playing around, as it were.

Still, it wasn't a complete shock to Joss when Vlad twisted around and pushed himself against Joss, his hoodie slipping off one shoulder as he brought his hands up to frame his friend's face. Joss knew very well the strength hidden in those warm hands, that all it would really take was a mere twitch, and Vlad could probably break his neck.

It makes him surge forward, closing the space between their lips in a hungry kiss, almost brutal in its force, bruising and raw. The thought of Meredith flickered at the back of Joss's mind, but he pushed it down, enjoying the way Vlad returned his advances with an equally fierce passion.

Really, it shouldn't have come as a surprise at all, that Vladimir would react in this way, but they'd argued recently, about matters that seemed trivial now, so much so that Joss was having a hard time remembering what those matters even were as Vlad broke the kiss and bent his head down to lick a heated stripe up the side of Joss's neck, elicting a groan from him. Warm lips meet his earlobe, followed by whispered words, almost too breathy to make out beyond the way it makes him shiver in anticipation.

"I want you, Joss," Vlad rasped into his ear, lowering his hands to skate down his friend's sides, causing another shiver to run through him.

"How do want me, hm?" Joss almost laughed at the way he sounded, like they were in some ancient 1950's romance novel, but kept his composure. "Because I think I'd like to have you right here against this wall, until you're shaking and begging for me."

Vlad snorted then, because Joss still had silly notions about what he could make Vlad do in bed (and out of it). "The day you make me beg is the day you start beating Henry at video games," he responded, rolling his hips against Joss in a way that made them both gasp quietly with delight, and he did it again, smiling against Joss's ear. "The shaking though, that I think you can pull off. But you haven't yet, so what's your damn hold up?"

"Okay, first," Joss hissed, pinning Vlad's hips to the wall in mock annoyance, then grinding harshly against him, so that instead of having the chance to interrupt, all the black haired teen could do was give a broken moan. "Don't ever mention my cousin when we're doing this again. I don't want to think about him, I want to think about you, on your knees, bent over the edge of the bed, watching you fuck yourself on my cock. Like you did last weekend, remember?" He doesn't mention the way he'd had to close his eyes at some point because the sight was enough to make him want to come early, and he didn't want that. He wanted to stretch it out and make it sweeter when it finally happened; he'd mostly succeeded.

He can still recall with perfect clarity the way Vlad had sobbed brokenly with pleasure, his thighs quaking with the efforts of keeping himself rocking back and forth, the slap of skin on skin, and he partially wanted a repeat, but mostly he wanted to do something different and get a similar response.

Vlad growled, and gripped his hips almost tight enough that Joss was certain he could already feel bruises blooming under those perfect fingers. "I remember." He breathed, moving his head back so that he could see the other's face. Vlad's lips looked like he'd been biting them all day, and Joss realised with elation that he'd done that, he'd made them look red and swollen and oh-so-kissable.

So that was what he did.

He claimed Vlad's mouth in another kiss, this one no less rough than the previous kiss, and his hands got to work with getting Vlad's jeans open. They breathed sighs and moans and almost-whines against each others lips, and finally, with his small amount of hand/eye coordination, Joss finally popped the button open, yanked down the zipper, and worked the denim down over pale hips that were almost literally white, delighting in the fact that Vlad had seen it fit to not wear underwear today. Good. Less fabric in his way.

He wrapped a hand around the base of Vlad's length, relishing the soft hiss and the barely there, stuttering jerk of those hips into his grasp. "Are you gonna fuck me this time or just tease me?" Vlad gasped against his lips. Joss cracked his eyes open, peering at him through his lashes, and grinned wickedly, shrugging with one shoulder.

"I don't know yet, still thinking about making you beg for me." He answered, give a long, unhurried stroke to Vlad's cock, squeezing just under the ridge and pulling another gasp from the other teen. Grey eyes peered at him for just a second before he dropped his head back against the wall and tried to rock his hips into Joss's grip, trying hard for more friction.

"I can go somewhere else." The threat is palpable, and he can almost hear the unspoken name of his cousin hanging in the air. Yeah, he could, Joss mused, but he wouldn't. When he voiced as much, Vlad hissed at him, jerking slightly. Joss only chuckled and stepped away, releasing Vlad's dick (although, reluctantly), admiring the way it stood at attention, swollen, and flushed red with blood. Moving over to the nightstand where he kept a bottle of lube and a box of condoms (that Meredith didn't know he had; he still hadn't slept with her and she was getting impatient).

"Get your clothes off," he commanded, knowing full well he had no real control over what Vlad would and wouldn't do; but he obeyed, shrugging off his hoodie, and his tshirt followed, and so did his open jeans, and that was almost a shame because the fabric framed his erection so nicely, and he made such a pretty picture. Almost a shame. Almost.

Joss removed his own shirt, and opened his jeans but made no move to push them down yet. Instead he retrieved the lubricant and a wrapped condom from the box, and made his way back over to Vlad, and deposited one of the two items in his hand. "You're going to turn around and open yourself up for me," he said quietly, sliding his fingers under the waistband of his jeans and sliding them down far enough that the entire V-line of his hips was visible down to the straining denim that still hid the evidence of his desire. "And then you're gonna get me nice and slick and I'm going to fuck you into the wall into the only word you can remember is my name."

At that, Vlad visibly shuddered, but again obeyed, twisting around to lean against the wall, his ass standing out with his legs apart and Joss only had to wait a few seconds before the sound of the bottle being opened reached his ears, and the older teen reached around, pressing slicked fingers against himself, inhaling sharply as the first breached the tight ring of muscle. Joss watched as his finger slid in all the way to the base knuckle, after a moment of leaning over Vlad and murmuring reassurances in his ear and massaging his hips to help him relax. Finally, he sunk in another finger, and then a third, working himself open for Joss.

It didn't take long for them both to decide Vlad was more than ready; Joss from those high keening sounds spilling from the half-vampire's lips, Vlad from something akin to impatience. He rounded on Joss, ripping open the foil packet with his teeth and getting it out, unrolling it over Joss's length in a bit of a rush and spilling lube over it, stroking him quickly to spread it around. "Now come on," Vlad growled, reaching with slightly trembling hands (that he'd wiped on Joss's jeans where they still hung off his hips, albeit no longer containing his dick; he'd gotten impatient himself) for Joss's shoulders.

Joss nudged at one of Vlad's legs, until he lifted it up and Joss was able to hook an arm under the crook of his knee and lift him up a little, further aided by the other leg coming to lock around his hips as Joss pressed him into the wall and reached with a free hand to line himself up, pressing into the tight, wet heat, and it takes all of his willpower not to start fucking into him right there. No, he worked his way in, pausing when his friend gave a particularly not-happy noise and easing up on it when Vlad mumbled a whispery plea about it being too much too soon.

Eventually, they get there, Vlad seated fully on Joss's throbbing hardness, and he breathes something about almost being able to feel it in his throat. Joss laughs then, his face buried in Vlad's shoulder, and he wants to move, but Vlad hasn't given the go-ahead, and Joss is content to wait. For now.

Fortunately for him, Vlad gives his approval in an experimental roll of his hips, sparking a groan in both of them, and then he nods to Joss, wrapping his arms around the Slayer's shoulders. How ironic was it, that he would submit to a former enemy in such a way, a way that provided such vulnerability. But he was confident that Joss wouldn't do anything to hurt him. They had a sort of unbreakable trust after what had happened in December of their senior year. Nothing could really shake them apart now.

Joss rocked his hips up, shallow movements, still allowing Vlad to get used to this new position, and Vlad briefly wondered why they hadn't tried this before. It wasn't earth shattering or mind blowing, but as he grew accustomed to it, it began to feel nice. Eventually, they both were moving, Joss in steady thrusts, Vlad in small squirming shivers when he pushed back as Joss pushed up. And it was good, but.

He whined (something he would ordinarily never really do, not even during sex) into Joss's ear, asking for more, asking for him to really fuck him. To bruise him and make him sore even if it wouldn't last that long. He'd always liked it rough when it came to something like this. Joss mumbled agreements, and carefully let his legs down, getting him to turn and place his hands on the wall, thighs spread open and his ass sticking out, and Joss wastes no time in sliding home, reaching to lace their fingers together as he rocks against Vlad, and this time he hits something that makes stars soar in Vlad's vision, to the point that he has to lean heavily against the wall for support as he recovers.

Joss notices his reaction and grips his hips tightly with one hand, anchoring himself, and sticks to slow thrusts, not really aiming for Vlad's prostate again, but it's a happy accident every time he does, spectacular really, for the way it makes the boy stiffen and tremble. Joss works Vladimir up until he's sobbing out whispered demands for more, and damn it, why aren't you fucking me like I want you to?

It's then that he draws back, tightens his hold on those warm, pale hips, and drives into him in a sudden, relentless pace that has Vlad softly crying out. He can hear his own name as a mantra from Vlad's lips, gasping for breath as each forward movement rocks his whole body and forces the air from his lungs, makes him shove back each time, then Joss angles his hips, and Vlad stiffens again; he has just enough time to clamp a hand over Vlad's mouth before he gets loud, and what would have been a string of babbled nonsense comes out as a high moan, almost a scream in its own right, but Vlad's never actually screamed. Not like that.

It doesn't take too much longer for them both to reach the edge, and Vladimir goes over first, coming against the wall with raspy, almost hysterical sob of his friend's name, and Joss is busy marveling at the fact that he came untouched, his orgasm takes him by surprise, filling the condom with overwhelming heat that Vlad thinks is almost enough to trigger another round of spasms. It doesn't though, and he eventually relaxes, resting his head against Joss's shoulder.

"We gotta do this again, sooner than almost two weeks this time." He mumbles. Joss breathes his agreement, mouthing soft kisses at the smooth expanse of Vlad's neck.

"Really soon," he added, when Vlad offered no extra words, and chose to slip free, slowly standing on shaking legs, and pulling his tired friend with him, over to the bed so they could both collapse there, and Joss finally peeled off the condom, tied it off and tossed it in the trash can. "Tonight? You can stay over."

After a moment of consideration, Vlad nodded and curled up at Joss's side, practically halfway on top of him, until the human's jeans got in the way, rubbing against sensitive skin that almost hurt, and he sat up and made Joss get rid of them before he would lie back down.

After that, they held each other close, and dozed off, content to share in their warmth and comfort.


End file.
